Buckles are used to securely connect components together. For example, various bags, backpacks, and the like have male and female buckle members connected to straps, webbing, or the like. Each strap, for example, is looped through a web-retaining channel on a buckle member. In order to connect the looped straps together, the make buckle member is connected to the female buckle member.
A conventional side-release buckle assembly may include a male connection member that is configured to mate with a female connection member, such as shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,472, entitled “Buckle.” Each connection member is configured to retain a strap, such as a seatbelt or backpack strap. The male connection member includes integral buttons that may be engaged to release the male connection member from the female connection member, thereby disconnecting the buckle assembly.
Typically, a male buckle member having a latching device enters a reciprocal female buckle member from a first direction. Accordingly, one or both of the buckle members has a facing configured for proper mating. Additionally, a typical female buckle member has a housing that is configured to cover the latching device of the male buckle member when connected, thereby adding material and cost to the male buckle member.
In general, known buckle assemblies are configured to mate in a single direction. That is, a female buckle member receives the male connection member from one direction. Additionally, the buckle members are typically configured to retain a strap or webbing in a single orientation, which may limit the use of the buckle members.